


The Lover Says to His Love

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Nursey tends to, if he doesn't have something to write on or type in, or even if he just doesn't need the lines to be remembered, mutter pieces of poetry aloud as he comes up with them.Nursey freestyles poetry, and Dex falls in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaat? Two pieces, back to back? Yes, because I'm amazing. No, but seriously, I wrote most of this last night, and it's even shorter than the last piece I posted. I finished this up, and wanted to post it too, because it's much more uplifting than the last.

    Nursey tends to, if he doesn't have something to write on or type in, or even if he just doesn't need the lines to be remembered, mutter pieces of poetry aloud as he comes up with them. It's not a frequent occurrence; he usually only does it when he's mostly alone.  
  
    Dex never heard it before they became friends. It wasn't until their chirping was lighthearted rather than stinging, and their raised voices came with smiles instead of scowls. In retrospect, Dex realises that Nursey only waxes raw poetic when he's comfortable; in turn, Dex started hearing it once they were comfortable with each other.  
  
    Like now, when they're sitting on the couch in the Haus den, Dex with his laptop in his lap, and Nursey with his bare toes tucked under Dex's thigh while he eats a bowl of soup. (Dex has always preferred stew to soup, but Nursey seems content with what he's eating, even though it came from a can.)  
  
    Dex is correcting a line of code when Nursey starts to speak. It's not under his breath, but it's softer than his speaking voice. Dex presumes it's the voice of someone feeling the chill they're always pretending to be.  
  
    "The lover says to his love: you are exactly everything I never imagined. You are all bitten lips and bloodshot eyes, and I cannot believe I let myself love you. This is not to say I regret falling; it's to say I regret the way my skin burned your arms when you tried to catch me."  
  
    Dex pulls open the notepad on his laptop, and begins typing Nursey's words. "This is to say, perhaps you are the moon, not to my sun, but to my Earth," Nursey continues, stirring his spoon through his soup. "This is to say, you gravitate towards me but can't get too close, and I am grateful that you keep me grounded. This is to say, we will never love like icons, but perhaps we enable each other to exist the way we do."  
  
    Nursey goes back to eating his soup, and Dex stares at the words he typed. "Huh," he says. Nursey looks up, smiles a little.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Oh," Dex says. "I copied the second half of that down."  
  
    Nursey's smile grows. "Oh yeah?"  
  
    "Yeah," Dex says. "I think it was too good to go unsaved."  
  
    "You liked it?"  
  
    What Dex wants to say is 'I think I just fell in love with you,' but that is both inaccurate and an unacceptable response to Nursey's question, so he decides on 'yeah, it was nice.' However, Dex's heart fights his brain and he voices the original sentiment instead. His heart falls into his stomach like the first drop on a rollercoaster, and all the blood in his body heats like a geyser. "I mean, uh-" Too late now. "I think I've been falling in love with you for a while and I just realised it."  
  
    "Yo," Nursey says. "That's mad chill." It's the most Nursey thing he's ever done- freestyled a flawless poem and then responded to a love confession like an invitation to get coffee- and Dex wants to hit him. Or kiss him. Maybe both. Definitely both.  
  
    "Okay, I take it back," he says instead, teasing.  
  
    "No, hey," Nursey says. He sets his soup on the floor, bowl and all. He pulls his toes from under Dex's thigh and sits up on his knees so they're close. Dex isn't one to avoid someone's eyes, so he meets Nursey's gaze even as he can feel his pulse in his fingertips. "I- are you telling me that you love me?"  
  
    "Yeah, uh, I think that's what I'm doing, yes."  
  
    "I love you too," Nursey says, and instead of easing Dex's nerves, it pulls them all up by their lapels to stand like soldiers at attention.  
  
    "What, seriously?"  
  
    "Yeah," Nursey says. "I don't tend to write poetry unprovoked, y'know?"  
  
    Oh. "Oh." Dex finds the corners of his lips tugging themselves upward until he's smiling. Nursey's returning smile looks a lot like an invitation, so Dex accepts. He pulls Nursey down by the back of his neck and presses a kiss to his lips. They're both smiling too much for the kiss to be anything more, but Dex kisses Nursey again, and then a third time, and lingers in his space for a while afterwards.  
  
    "Have you written any other poems about me?" Dex asks.  
  
    Nursey grins and pecks Dex's lips again. "Tons."

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is really scattered right now, so I have no idea if this sucks or not. If it does, I'm sorry. If it doesn't, I consider it a victory.


End file.
